Gangster
by DJ-san
Summary: Ketika Annie hendak melangkah keluar dari koridor, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Bukan seseorang, melainkan dua orang. Kedua orang itu juga kedengarannya seperti sedang berbincang-bincang. Ia segera mengenali bahwa suara kedua orang itu bukanlah suara Mikasa./"Annie, setelah ini aku ingin kau mengikutiku untuk bertemu dengan seseorang."/*Rate M for Violence and yuri.
1. Verbrecher

**Saya terinspirasi menulis cerita ini setelah melihat sekilas doujin yang dibuat oleh oto_hitsuji di Pixiv (Illustration ID: 37606849). Dan sekarang doujin singkat tersebut akan saya buat serialisasinya dalam bentuk fanfiction. Plotnya saya bedakan sedikit supaya tidak terkesan mencontek karya orang lain, tetapi intinya sama-sama sekelompok gangster. Dan seperti kebiasaan saya sebagai seorang yurizuki, fanfic ini juga akan saya masukkan unsur yuri/shoujo-ai.**

**Untuk chapter satu ini, karakternya baru saya masukkan dua orang yaitu Annie dan Mikasa. Ceritanya disini Annie jadi gadis kecil berumur lima tahun yang diselamatkan oleh Mikasa (yang berusia sepuluh tahun di atasnya) dari bencana perampokan seorang keluarga bangsawan yang merupakan keluarga dari Annie si gadis kecil itu sendiri.**

**Sekian pengantar dari saya dan selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin©Isayama Hajime  
**

**Warning: Violence, Yuri/Shoujo-ai, Slight Sex Content (for later chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DJ-san Presents...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak awal tahun 2012, bumi kita yang dipadati oleh penduduk ini kembali menghadapi masalah yang sering ditakutkan. Krisis ekonomi, krisis politik, krisis moral, dan segala macam krisis lainnya yang semakin merajalela, pada akhirnya melahirkan berbagai macam modus kejahatan baru. Didukung oleh ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi yang sudah semakin maju, kedua hal tersebut yang semula diharapkan untuk mendukung kecerdasan pikiran serta pekerjaan manusia, kini semakin sering disalahgunakan untuk membuat senjata dan obat-obatan ilegal . Ilmu bioteknologi yang pada mulanya difungsikan untuk menciptakan sebuah vaksin baru, kini sekaligus diciptakan untuk membuat sebuah wabah penyakit baru demi kepentingan individual. Para pejuang hak asasi manusia yang mengatas-namakan keadilan sudah kalah jumlah dibandingkan dengan para mafia dan koruptor . Para pemerintah negara pun sudah tidak bisa lagi mengatasi ketidak-adilan terhadap hak asasi manusia di dunia ini.

Dalam kondisi yang seperti ini, akankah umat manusia tetap dapat mempertahankan hidupnya dalam nama kebenaran?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Verbrecher**

* * *

_─October, 2016–_

Sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam waktu itu di kota St. Rose. Baik pejalan kaki maupun kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang sudah mulai tak nampak lagi di kota itu. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala remang-remang. Cahaya bulan dan bintang sudah hampir terselimuti kegelapan malam. Seakan tak ada seorang pun yang memerhatikan, seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira masih berumur lima tahunan nampak tergesa-gesa menyusuri sebuah gang sempit nan gelap gulita. Gadis kecil itu berhenti saat kakinya menapaki jalan buntu, terengah-engah dengan nafas yang menderu. Kedua kakinya yang kurus tidak lagi mampu menumpunya untuk berlari maupun berdiri, padahal saat itu nyawanya sedang terancam bahaya.

Di depan gadis itu, sekelompok pemuda dengan wajah bringas sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Sambil mengacungkan pisau lipat, pemukul bisbol, dan senjata-senjata tajam lainnya, para pemuda it uterus melangkah perlahan mendekati si gadis kecil yang nampak ketakutan itu.

"Gadis kecil, ini sudah jalan buntu. Kau mau kabur kemana lagi, hah?" kata salah seorang pemuda dengan wajah paling garang.

"P-Pergi kalian! Jangan… Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" sahut si gadis kecil berambut pirang gemetaran.

"Jangan sok galak, bocah ingusan! Kami tahu kau pasti masih menyembunyikan harta benda yang paling berharga milik keluarga 'berdarah biru'-mu itu 'kan!?" bentak pemuda itu lagi. Si gadis kecil hanya terdiam dalam ketakutan.

"Tidak bisa membalas, heh? Dasar bocah. Sekarang cepat serahkan benda itu kepada kami atau nyawamu akan melayang!" ancam pemuda itu sembari menghunuskan mata pisau hingga hampir mengenai leher si gadis kecil yang malang itu, sementara makhluk malang itu sendiri hanya bisa menangis dalam diam─saking ketakutannya.

"GAAAH!" "Bos! T-Tolong! AAARGH!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan dari pemuda-pemuda bringas lainnya yang disertai oleh kemunculan seseorang dari balik kegelapan. Sebuah sosok misterius yang datang untuk menghentikan tindak kejahatan yang sedang diperbuat oleh sekelompok pemuda bringas. Orang misterius itu datang dengan tangan kosong, tetapi kekuatannya mampu merenggut nyawa tiga orang sekaligus dalam sekejap mata. Gerombolan pemuda tersebut yang semula berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang, sekarang hanya tinggal tersisa satu orang terakhir yang sedang memeras seorang gadis cilik yang tidak berdaya. Wajahnya yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh karena kegelapan malam, tetapi yang jelas adalah ia selalu memakai scarf merah kesayangannya.

Begitu melihat sosok mengerikan itu di depan mata, si pemuda pun langsung menyadari keberadaannya yang terancam. "Tch… Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?" gumamnya.

Pemuda itu pun segera memindahkan posisinya menjadi di belakang si gadis kecil berambut pirang sambil tetap tidak menjauhkan mata pisau yang sedang ia pegang dari leher sang gadis. Sementara itu, si gadis cilik yang malang nampak semakin ketakutan saja semenjak kehadiran sosok baru tersebut.

"O-Oi, lama tak berjumpa, Ackerman. Tak kusangka kau bisa melacak… keberadaanku hingga sampai ke tempat ini," ujar pemuda itu sedikit gugup.

"Lepaskan anak itu…" ujar sosok ber-scarf merah itu dingin.

"Apakah tidak cukup terlambat bagimu untuk memintaku melepaskan bocah keras kepala ini dari tanganku? Hahaha! Tidak akan!" olok pemuda itu sambil tertawa keras-keras.

"Aku tidak memintamu. Aku memerintahmu," sahut si orang misterius tetap dengan nada bicara yang datar seraya berjalan mendekati si gadis kecil serta pemuda itu dengan tenang.

"Khiii… Mendekat sekali lagi, akan kubunuh bocah ini!" ancam si pemuda bringas sembari menempelkan mata pisau ke leher sang gadis kecil yang kini sudah terlihat pasrah itu.

Bukannya menjauh, sosok misterius itu malah semakin berjalan mendekat. Ia menatap mata pemuda tersebut lekat-lekat sembari menunggu tindakan apa yang akan diambil oleh pemuda itu selanjutnya.

"Hahaha… Masih berani mengabaikanku? Ternyata kau orang yang tidak berperasaan juga ya, Ackerman…"

Sang sosok ber-scarf merah tetap melangkah tanpa menghiraukan sepatah kata pun yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang sedang berhadapan dengannya itu.

"Hey, hey, ke-kenapa kau masih tenang-tenang saja? Li-Lihat, pisau ini benar-benar tajam, lho! He-Hey… Sekarang juga, menjauhlah dariku!" kini giliran si pemuda yang menggertak ketakutan. Saat itu pula, mata pisaunya sudah mulai menyayat leher si gadis kecil─perlahan, tidak terlalu dalam, namun menyakitkan. Darah keluar dan mengalir sedikit dari lehernya yang mungil.

Tanpa merasa terancam atau semacamnya, sosok ber-scarf itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun dari mulutnya.

"Me-Menjauh! Aku bilang menja-… UAAARGH!" belum sempat si pemuda menyelesaikan gertakannya, lehernya sudah terlanjur dipatahkan oleh sosok misterius itu dengan tangan kosongnya sendiri dan langsung mati lemas, tak berdaya.

"Mengecewakan… Padahal tadinya aku pikir kau adalah lawan yang cukup sulit untuk kukalahkan. Ternyata kau hanya seorang pecundang bermulut besar, sama seperti komplotanmu yang lainnya…" gumam sang sosok misterius seraya menatap kecewa kepada seonggok mayat pemuda yang barusan ia bunuh di bawahnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk memerhatikan kondisi seorang gadis cilik yang tengah mengalami tekanan batin di hadapannya itu.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati, ia berjongkok, melepaskan scarf merahnya, lalu melingkarkan benda itu di sekeliling leher sang gadis yang sedikit terluka akibat sayatan mata pisau tadi. Sang gadis cilik hanya meresponnya dengan desahan terkejut dan tatapan nanar. Awalnya ia masih merasa ketakutan, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata berwarna gelap milik sosok wanita muda yang misterius itu. Wanita misterius tersebut ternyata memiliki sorot mata yang lembut nan menenangkan, seakan kedua orb hitam tersebut memantulkan cahaya rembulan yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan malam sekaligus menghangatkan di tengah cuaca yang dingin pada saat musim gugur. Untuk beberapa alasan, sang gadis kecil akhirnya bisa merasa nyaman saat berhadapan dengan sosok itu.

"Kau tidak apa, adik kecil?" si wanita misterius mulai mengajak gadis kecil itu berbicara, dengan nada datar namun sedikit lembut.

"Aku takut…" jawab si gadis kecil pelan.

"Jangan takut. Kau aman selama masih bersamaku. Aku akan jadi pelindungmu mulai dari sekarang," ujar sang wanita misterius menenangkan sembari mengelus rambut pirang si gadis cilik.

"Terima kasih, neechan…" balas anak polos itu dengan mata biru yang berkaca-kaca.

Sang wanita muda misterius pun duduk di sebelah anak itu dan meraih sebuah liontin yang dikalungkan pada leher si gadis cilik, lalu membukanya. Ia mendesah pelan saat ia membaca sebuah ukiran nama yang tertera di dalam liontin itu.

"Kau pasti anak dari Sir dan Madame Leonhart, betul begitu?" ucapnya untuk meyakinkan status dari si gadis cilik yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sedih.

"Sudah kuduga… Aku turut berduka atas bencana yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuamu pada malam ini," ujar sang wanita misterius.

"Uhm…" si gadis kecil hanya menunduk lesu dan mulai menitikkan air mata lagi karena mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

"Kuatkan dirimu. Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu…" sang wanita misterius kembali menyemangatinya.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal sendirian. Aku ingin ayah dan ibu kembali. Aku tidak mau kehilangan keluargaku…" isak si gadis kecil sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sang wanita misterius pun merasa iba dengan ucapan tulus si gadis kecil. Ia membiarkan dirinya memikirkan cara lain agar dapat membuat gadis kecil ini kembali tersenyum gembira. Tak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya ia menemukan cara lain tersebut, namun ia masih merasa tidak yakin apakah cara ini baik untuk masa depan anak itu atau tidak. Ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu lagi kepada anak itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadi bagian dari keluargaku."

Si gadis cilik pun menghentikan isakannya seraya menatap wanita itu bingung. "Apa maksud neechan?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah keluarga baru lagi dariku. Yah, mungkin keluargaku bukanlah sebuah keluarga bangsawan seperti milikmu terdahulu, tetapi setidaknya kami bisa memberikan perlindungan untukmu," jelas wanita itu kemudian.

Untuk berbagai alasan, si gadis akhirnya bisa tersenyum gembira seperti sediakala. "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang jika neechan bersedia menerimaku," ujarnya bahagia.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," wanita muda itu tersenyum lega.

"Omong-omong kau bisa memanggilku Mikasa. Dan namamu?" tanya si wanita muda kepada si gadis cilik setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Annie," jawab gadis itu polos.

"Baiklah, Annie, mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Ackerman!" ujar Mikasa sembari menggendong Annie dan berjalan pulang ke mansionnya. Annie merangkul pundak wanita muda berusia lima-belasan tahun itu erat-erat.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Annie terus-menerus menatap scarf merah yang telah dilingkarkan oleh Mikasa tadi di lehernya. Scarf yang terbuat dari rajutan benang wol berwarna merah darah itu terasa hangat di dadanya, seakan orang yang merajut scarf itu membuatnya dengan penuh rasa cinta seperti arti dari warna merah itu sendiri. Dan perasaan cinta itu sudah ia rasakan sejak pertama kali ia menatap wajah Mikasa. Ia terus bertanya dalam hati, darimanakah wanita muda itu berasal, mengapa ia memiliki hati yang begitu tegar namun tetap lembut, dan mengapa wanita itu berani menghadapi sekelompok penjahat sendirian. Akan tetapi, dengan segala sifat polosnya, ia hanya menerima ajakan Mikasa tanpa mengetahui kemana ia akan dibawa dan kepada keluarga golongan apa ia akan diadopsi. Dan kemudian, karena sudah merasa sangat kelelahan, gadis kecil itu tertidur di pundak Mikasa dan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai ke mansion Ackerman.

"Selamat bergabung dengan keluarga kami, Annie…" gumam Mikasa seraya menatap bagian luar dari mansion yang besar itu. "Selamat datang di Kediaman Gangster Ackerman."

* * *

**~ TO BE CONTINUE ~**

* * *

**Notes:**

**"Verbrecher" in Germany means "Thug".**

**U**

**RnR, please! ^_^**

**V**


	2. Sippe

**Akhirnya kesampaian juga nih apdetan chapter 2. Maaf banget ya kalo update-nya kelamaan, soalnya jadwal saya sedang dipenuhi urusan-urusan pendaftaran kuliah. Well, di chapter 2 ini belum ada konflik yang berarti, baru perkenalan dari klan gangster yang akan mengikut-sertakan Annie sebagai anggota barunya.**

**Sekian dari kata pengantar.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: Violence, yuri, slight sex content on later chapter**

**.**

**.**

**DJ-san presents…**

.

.

"Selamat bergabung dengan keluarga kami, Annie…" gumam Mikasa seraya menatap bagian luar dari mansion yang besar itu. "Selamat datang di Kediaman Gangster Ackerman."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Sippe**

* * *

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Annie, happy birthday to you!"_

"_Annie, sebelum kau meniup lilinnya, ucapkan permohonanmu dulu ya…"_

"_Aku harap aku bisa merayakan pesta ulang tahunku bersama ayah dan ibu setiap tahunnya seperti ini."_

"_Nah, ayo Annie, kau pasti bisa meniup lilinnya. Kau kan sudah bertambah dewasa, nak. Hahaha…"_

"_Bagus Annie. Sekarang usiamu sudah genap lima tahun."_

"_Hehehe… Ayah, ibu, aku sayang kalian."_

.

.

"Umm… Hoaaam… Sudah pagi ya?" Pagi itu, sinar matahari yang menembus jendela membangunkan Annie kecil dari mimpi indahnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memutar bola matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat ia tidur yang terasa sangat asing baginya itu. Juga sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Dimana aku?" gumamnya dalam hati. Kemudian dalam kepalanya terulang lagi memori tentang kejadian tragis yang telah menimpa keluarganya kemarin malam. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa sekarang ia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Ia teringat pula dengan sosok seorang wanita misterius yang berjanji akan menerimanya ke sebuah keluarga, tempat ia berlindung. Mikasa, ya, sekarang ia teringat akan sosok itu.

"Pasti Mikasa yang sudah membawaku ke tempat ini… Tapi pergi kemana dia sekarang?"

Tanpa ia sadari, genangan air mata sudah membasahi pipinya lagi, namun cepat-cepat ia usapkan air mata itu dengan lengan bajunya karena ia tidak mau bertemu Mikasa dengan wajah murung seperti itu. Setelah itu, ia buru-buru beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, dan lalu berusaha meraih gagang pintu yang tingginya lebih beberapa senti dari jangkauannya itu. Akhirnya pintu itu berhasil terbuka setelah ia capai berjinjit.

Ia melihat pemandangan di luar kamar itu dengan tatapan nanar. Di sepanjang tembok koridor terpajang banyak pigura yang di dalamnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran sajak yang ditulis dengan bahasa-bahasa asing yang tidak dapat ia mengerti. Lalu di depan pintu kamarnya itu terpajang poster bergambar _Al Capone*_ yang membuat Annie sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika melihat foto wajah pria ternama itu. Kemudian Annie meneruskan pandangannya untuk mencari Mikasa.

Ketika Annie hendak melangkah keluar dari koridor, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Bukan seseorang, melainkan dua orang. Kedua orang itu juga kedengarannya seperti sedang berbincang-bincang. Ia segera mengenali bahwa suara kedua orang itu bukanlah suara Mikasa. Yang satu bersuara keras dan tinggi─bahkan sedikit kekanakan, sementara yang satu lagi bersuara berat seperti laki-laki. Semakin lama, suara-suara itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Saat itu juga, Annie kembali merasa takut, karena ia belum terbiasa berhadapan dengan orang baru, apalagi yang belum ia ketahui kepribadiannya. Maka dari itu, ia hendak bersembunyi di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, Annie, selamat pagi!" Ujar seorang gadis manis berambut _honey blonde_ sesaat setelah ia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat panik dan hendak bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar itu. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati si gadis kecil, diikuti oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam dikuncir satu yang wajahnya sedikit berjerawat. Keduanya sama-sama memakai _black suit_ formal.

"Kemarilah, kami mengajakmu untuk makan sarapan bersama."

Dan setelah dirayu olehnya, si gadis kecil itu pun akhirnya mencoba menampakkan dirinya lagi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Anak pintar. Jangan takut sama Krista-neechan dan Ymir-neechan. Kami tidak mengigit kok…" ujar si gadis ramah yang menyebut dirinya sendiri Krista itu sembari mengulurkan tangan kepada Annie.

"Krista, tolong jangan menambahkan embel-embel 'neechan' di belakang namaku. Kedengarannya menjijikan!" keluh wanita berjerawat di sebelahnya itu yang telah diperkenalkan dengan nama Ymir.

"Ymir, jangan berkata sekasar itu di depan Annie! Hehehe… Annie, jangan khawatir, walaupun Ymir orangnya sedikit kasar, tetapi dia bukan tipe yang suka menyakiti seseorang kok… Sekarang, ayo keluar dan ikut sarapan bersama…" bujuk Krista lagi, kali ini sudah berhasil meraih lengan Annie.

"B-Baik, neechan…" sahut Annie gugup dan akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Krista. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama menuju ke ruang makan.

Sementara mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama di ruang makan, di sisi lain, Mikasa nampaknya sedang melakukan perdebatan dengan seseorang di ruang pertemuan khusus.

"Seriuslah sedikit, Mikasa! Kau ini nekat atau bodoh? Kau mau menjerumuskan anak tak berdosa ini kedalam klan kita?! Yang benar saja!" bentak seorang pemuda berwatak keras yang sedang berdebat empat mata dengan Mikasa saat ini sembari menggebrak meja.

"Eren, aku hanya mencoba menyenangkan hati gadis kecil itu…" ujar Mikasa tertunduk.

"Tapi tidak begini juga caranya! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Dia itu masih kecil dan belum boleh diperkenalkan kepada kekerasan! Kau mau generasi muda zaman sekarang semakin hancur saja?" bentak pemuda itu lagi yang telah diketahui bernama Eren.

"Dia sudah terlanjur melihat kekerasan di depan matanya sendiri, Eren…" jawab Mikasa pelan.

"Karena dia sudah terlanjur melihatnya, yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah merehabilitasinya ke psikiater atau ke panti asuhan, bukannya malah semakin menjerumuskannya kedalam ajaran kekerasan yang sering kita lakukan selama ini dengan terpaksa!" ujar Eren makin tak mau mengalah.

"Eren, yang dia butuhkan adalah sebuah keluarga, bukan nasihat seorang psikiater, ataupun menitipkannya kepada orang-orang asing yang tidak bisa ia percayai. Aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya saat itu yang seakan berkata bahwa dia mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Maka dari itu, Eren, tolong izinkan Annie untuk menjadi bagian dari clan kita. Keluarga kita!" Mikasa mengeluarkan argumentasinya sekali lagi.

"Tch…" Eren nampak berpikir sebentar untuk mencerna perkataan Mikasa barusan, dan sesaat kemudian ia pun sudah mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tetapi dengan syarat, bahwa ia juga harus tetap mengikuti aturan dalam klan ini, walau apapun yang terjadi," ujar Eren dingin.

Mikasa menimbang-nimbangkan keputusan Eren tersebut sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menyetujuinya dan bersedia menerima segala resiko yang akan dihadapinya. "… Aku setuju."

Setelah itu, Mikasa pun segera meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan, menyusul teman-teman lainnya yang saat ini sedang berada disana.

Kembali ke setting semula dimana Annie sedang berada di sebuah ruang makan yang besar bersama dengan seorang gadis ramah nan cantik jelita dan seorang gadis tomboy bertubuh kekar. Di sisi kanan ruang makan itu terdapat dapur yang dilengkapi oleh peralatan masak-memasak yang mewah. Disana, sebuah kompor gas bermata dua yang sedang digunakan oleh seorang koki berwajah manis dan rambutnya dikuncir dua. Di sisi kiri terdapat gudang makanan berpintu besi yang sedang terkunci dengan perangkat _password_. Lalu di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja panjang bertaplak kain satin dengan motif sayap burung berwarna emas. Segala peralatan makan dan juga hidangan untuk sarapannya sudah tersusun rapi diatasnya. Seorang gadis berambut ponytail cokelat nampak sedang asyik menikmati kentang goreng dan roti panggangnya dengan lahapnya di ujung belakang meja panjang itu. Si koki manis itu bernama Mina, sementara si gadis _brunette_ biasa dipanggil dengan julukan 'Sasha si bocah kentang'.

Krista dan Ymir pun duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanan Sasha. Krista mempersilakan Annie untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annie, kau duduk di sebelah neechan saja, ya? Biar neechan dan Ymir saja yang duduk di sebelah Sasha," ujarnya sembari menarik bangku sedikit ke belakang.

"Baiklah. Uhm… memangnya kenapa kalau aku duduk di sebelah neechan yang satu itu?" tanya Annie bingung.

"I-itu karena… karena…" Krista ingin menjelaskan yang sejujurnya, namun ia takut Sasha tersinggung. Untung saja ada Ymir yang membantunya menjelaskan alasannya secara frontal.

"Itu karena Sasha sangat rakus. Ia bisa menyomoti makananmu kapan saja saat kau lengah, maka dari itu Krista bermaksud menjauhkanmu darinya."

"Ymir! Maksudku bukan seperti itu!" omel Krista kepada Ymir. Sementara itu, Sasha langsung membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar dan terdengar suara Mina terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tahu jelas apa yang tersirat dalam benakmu saat ini, Krista. Kau hanya takut Sasha jadi tersinggung saja, padahal pada kenyataannya dia memang rakus. Mikasa saja sudah tidak tahan menghadapi sifat rakusnya. Betul begitu, Sasha?" ujar Ymir yang kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasha setelah mengajukan pertanyaannya yang sangat frontal itu. Saat itu pula, Sasha pun tersedak.

"Ymir-san, jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku kan memang selalu lapar…" ringis Sasha memrotes pernyataan Ymir barusan.

"Sudah, sudah… Mina, tolong buatkan segelas cokelat hangat untuk Annie ya!" seru Krista kepada Mina, sekaligus untuk menyudahi permasalahan.

"Mina-san, mohon dibuatkan juga lima potong roti lagi untukku ya!" seru Sasha membuntuti Krista.

"Hahaha… Baiklah, Krista dan Sasha," sahut Mina ramah dari balik dapur.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Mikasa pergi kemana? Kok sepagian ini aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Sasha tiba-tiba.

"Oh, katanya dia mau ke ruang pertemuan dulu untuk berbicara dengan Eren. Dia akan segera menyusul kok, sebentar lagi…" Krista menjelaskan, sementara Sasha hanya bergumam "Ooh…" pertanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Baru saja dibicarakan, Mikasa, sang wanita misterius yang sudah melilitkan scarf merah kembali ke lehernya, akhirnya hadir diantara mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semua…" sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, aneki!" sahut Mina keras dari sudut ruangan.

"Pagi, Mikasa!" semuanya turut menyapa Mikasa, kecuali Annie. Berbeda dengan reaksi keempat gadis lainnya di ruangan itu, Annie terlihat sangat antusias ketika bertemu dengan Mikasa lagi. Ia langsung berlari dan memeluk wanita muda itu erat-erat.

"Mikasa!" seru Annie bahagia. Sang empunya nama pun turut memeluk dan menepuk kepala si gadis kecil seraya memanggil namanya, "Annie."

Krista, Sasha, dan Mina─minus Ymir─hanya dapat memandang gemas sifat Annie yang polos, tidak berani mengganggu suasana hangat yang terjadi antara seorang wanita muda misterius dengan seorang gadis kecil yang tersesat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" tanya Mikasa kepada Annie.

"Sudah lebih baik, berkat kau, Mikasa~" jawab Annie sambil tersenyum riang.

"Syukurlah," gumam Mikasa seraya tersenyum. Matanya kini teralih ke arah leher mungil si gadis kecil. "Aku sudah mengobatinya kemarin, tapi ternyata luka gores di lehermu masih menimbulkan bekas. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Annie singkat.

"Uhm… ya sudah, cukup memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang mari kita sarapan bersama," ujar Mikasa sembari menepuk pelan punggung Annie, sehingga gadis kecil itu pun turut mengikutinya.

Pada deretan kursi di sekeliling meja panjang itu, Mikasa memilih duduk di sebelah Ymir dan Annie duduk di sebelah Krista. Kemudian Mikasa mengambil beberapa lembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai raspberry. Tetapi sebelum ia memulai gigitan pertamanya, ia kembali terpikir oleh perkataan Eren sebelumnya di ruang pertemuan. Ia meletakkan kembali rotinya di atas piring, kemudian mulai berbicara lagi kepada Annie.

"Annie, setelah ini aku ingin kau mengikutiku untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Nampaknya ia ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya datar.

Semua yang berada di ruang makan itu, kecuali Annie, mengerti maksud dari ucapannya tersebut─tanpa memberi komentar apapun untuk menyelanya.

Setelah selesai memakan sarapan mereka, Mikasa berjalan dengan diikuti Annie di belakangnya. Annie tidak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana, yang ia tahu hanya saat ini mereka sedang menyusuri sebuah koridor yang gelap. Koridor itu sebelumnya disekat oleh sebuah pintu baja rahasia yang warnanya tersamarkan oleh tembok-tembok beton disekitarnya. Si gadis kecil merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, memanggil nama Mikasa pun ia tidak berani, hanya bisa mengikuti langkah berat sang wanita misterius dengan penuh kepercayaan. Saat ini, Annie berusaha untuk menepis rasa takutnya dengan kegelapan, meskipun perasaan gelisah tengah memenuhi ruang hatinya.

"Annie, kita sudah sampai…" ujar Mikasa ketika mereka berdua telah sampai ke depan pintu baja yang selanjutnya. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan, lalu mempersilakan Annie untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Yo, Mikasa. Selamat datang kembali…" sapa seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan tempat perapian. Sosok seorang lelaki yang usianya kira-kira sebaya dengan Mikasa.

"Annie, dia adalah Eren Jaegar. Dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi 'aniki'-mu mulai dari sekarang…" ujar Mikasa memperkenalkan Eren kepada Annie.

"S-Salam kenal… Namaku Annie Leonhardt," ucap Annie gugup.

Eren segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Annie. Ia berjongkok sedikit untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggi si gadis cilik. Mata _emerald green_-nya menatap tajam mata biru langit milik Annie, sehingga membuat gadis kecil itu menjadi semakin gugup.

"Salam kenal, Annie. Jadi, kau sudah tau kah siapa kami yang sebenarnya?" tanya Eren _to the point_.

"Uhm… Apa maksud… aniki?" ucap Annie heran.

"_Geez_… Bahkan Mikasa pun belum memberitahumu soal itu? Sungguh menyedihkan…" desah Eren seraya memutar bola matanya. "Mikasa, kau lah yang bertanggung jawab. Jelaskan semua kepadanya!"

Seketika itu juga, raut wajah Mikasa yang biasanya dingin dan tenang, berubah menjadi raut wajah yang penuh dengan kegelisahan.

"Uuh…A-Annie, sebelumnya a-aku minta maaf…" Mikasa mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau memberitahukan kepadamu tentang hal ini, tetapi pada kenyataannya… saat ini, tepat di hadapanmu, kau sedang bergumul dengan sekelompok gangster kelas berat. Klan gangster Ackerman."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Mikasa tersebut, mata Annie langsung terbelalak, keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia kembali teringat bahwa dahulu ibunya sering menasihatinya untuk berhati-hati dengan sekelompok orang yang disebut 'Gangster', sebab mereka tidak segan-segan melakukan segala tindak criminal tanpa rasa bersalah. Ironisnya, saat ini, di depan matanya ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang kepala gangster beserta dengan wakil kepalanya yang bertempramen tinggi.

"G-Gangster?!"

"Hhh… Iya, gangster," ungkap Mikasa pasrah.

"K-Kau… tidak sedang membohongiku kan, Mikasa…?" ucap Annie bergemetar.

"Aku serius. Annie, dengarkan aku. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu-…"

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin… aku tidak mau bergabung dengan orang-orang jahat seperti kalian! Mikasa penipu! Penip-…"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" suara bentakan Eren terdengar menggelegar.

"Eren…" gumam Mikasa setengah kaget.

"Gadis kecil, kau tidak diajarkan cara berterima kasih ya? Mikasa terpaksa menyeretmu kesini karena tidak mau kau hidup sendirian diluar sana! Kau sudah diberikan sebuah keluarga lagi, karena seluruh keluarga besarmu dulu sudah menghilang! Kau tidak ingin berakhir menjadi seorang wanita jalang di jalanan kan? Hah?!" bentak Eren di hadapan Annie.

"Eren, kau terlalu berlebihan-…" potong Mikasa.

"Diam Mikasa!" bentak Eren lagi, kali ini ia tunjukkan kepada Mikasa. Akan tetapi, setelah itu ia kembali menghadap ke arah Annie yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Maka dari itu, gadis kecil, terimalah saja nasibmu disini! Kami semua tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan tahu!"

"I-Iya… Maafkan aku…" ujar Annie ketakutan. "Aku… bersedia untuk menjadi anggota gangster ini."

Eren menghela napas sesaat, kemudian bangkit berdiri lagi untuk memanggil seseorang dari ruang berkas yang terletak di sudut kiri ruang pertemuan itu.

"Armin, berikan aku kunci ruang pelatihan! Anak baru ini akan kulatih dengan keras saat ini juga," suruh Eren kepada orang itu.

Orang bernama Armin yang tadinya berada di dalam ruang berkas itu pun segera menampakkan dirinya. Ia memiliki rambut _bob_ pirang yang terlihat sangat lembut seperti model iklan shampo, padahal dirinya sendiri juga seorang laki-laki.

"Ini, Eren. Tangkaplah," ujar Armin sembari melemparkan sebuah kunci ke arah Eren. Eren pun menangkap kunci itu dengan tanggap.

"Kau ikut, Armin?" tanya Mikasa kepada lelaki berambut _bob_ itu.

"Tidak sekarang. Masih banyak berkas yang harus aku cek satu persatu. Paling-paling aku hanya akan datang kesana jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak baru itu saat sedang berlatih bersama Eren. Siapa namanya? Annie ya? Ahahaha…" jelas Armin sembari tertawa kecil.

'Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku saat sedang berlatih bersama orang ini? Apa pula maskudnya itu?' benak Annie gelisah setelah mencerna pernyataan Armin barusan.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikuti aku, Annie!" perintah Eren tegas. Annie pun dengan segan mengikutinya. Tak lupa, Mikasa turut membuntuti mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang disebut ruang pelatihan. Disana terdapat banyak peralatan kebugaran tubuh dan juga perlengkapan bela diri, seperti sarung tinju dan sansak. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan dari itu, terdapat pula disana beragam koleksi brass knuckles yang sudah berhasil menghasilkan puluhan pukulan penghilang nyawa─terlihat dari bercak-bercak merah bekas darah yang terdapat pada benda-benda koleksi itu.

"A-Aniki… apa yang akan kita lakukan di ruangan ini?" tanya Annie gugup sembari mengikuti Eren ke tengah ruangan.

"Tentu saja untuk berlatih, bodoh…" ucap Eren sarkastik.

"Sekarang?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Uhh… G-Gyaaa!"

Belum sempat Annie bersiap-siap, Eren sudah terlebih dahulu menyerangnya, mengunci pergelangan tangannya di belakang. Tentunya gadis kecil itu menjadi kaget setengah mati.

"Eren, jangan terlalu kasar dengannya!" ujar Mikasa.

"Biarkan saja. Anak ini akan kuajarkan cara menangani perasaan sakit dan menderita," sahut Eren tanpa memberikan sedikitpun celah untuk membebaskan tangan Annie. Ia bahkan menghimpitkan tubuh Annie juga ke tembok.

"Mikasa, tolong!" erang Annie kesakitan.

"Tak selamanya Mikasa datang untuk membantumu, gadis kecil. Cobalah untuk melawanku dengan kekuatanmu sendiri! Ini belum seberapa!" tegas Eren seraya membekap mulut Annie seolah-olah ia sedang berperan sebagai penjahat.

"Hmmph…!" Annie mengerang semakin keras, ditambah lagi dengan nafasnya yang sudah semakin sesak karena mulutnya tengah dibekap oleh Eren.

"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa! Kau harus berani bertarung! Bertarunglah… atau kau akan mati!" seru Eren menyemangati Annie.

Seketika itu juga Annie tersadarkan oleh perkataan Eren, bahwa kedua orang tuanya mati dan seluruh harta bendanya habis, semua itu karena ia terlalu lemah dan penakut. Ia bahkan tidak berani menyakiti orang lain sebagai seorang anak manusia biasa. Namun kali ini pandangannya berbeda, ia dendam, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk membalas seluruh perbuatan keji dari tangan-tangan tak bertanggungjawab itu. Ia akan menjadi lebih kuat, untuk melindungi apa yang masih bisa ia miliki saat ini. Keluarga barunya, klan Ackerman.

"Eaaa!"

Tanpa terduga oleh Eren, Annie melayangkan tendangan lincahnya ke kaki kanan belakang Eren sehingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit oleng.

"Ba-Bagus, gadis kecil!" seru Eren kemudian. "Tapi itu saja belum cuk-…"

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kata-katanya, serangan kedua kembali dilayangkan oleh Annie. Kali ini si gadis kecil dengan cerdiknya menarik kaki kiri pemuda itu selagi berdirinya masih oleng.

"Hyaaa!"

"U-Uwaa!"

_GUBRAK!_

Dan akhirnya Eren pun jatuh terpelanting ke lantai dengan kepala mendarat duluan. Kesempatan itu pun juga tak dilewatkan Annie untuk duduk di atas tubuh Eren. Tetapi, yang membuat Eren─bahkan Mikasa─tak percaya adalah bahwa Annie melancarkan serangan terakhirnya dengan mencekik Eren. Sangat kuat sehingga hampir membuat pemuda itu kehabisan napas. Saat itu Annie yang sedang mereka lihat tidak seperti Annie yang mereka kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"A-A-A…"

"Annie, cukup! Lepaskan Eren! Annie, sadarlah!" seru Mikasa sambil berusaha melepaskan cekikan Annie dari leher Eren.

"Ah?" Annie pun tersadar dari alam kenangan buruknya. Ia melihat pemuda yang sekarang berada di bawahnya tengah terengap-engap akibat cekikan kuatnya barusan.

"Annie, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Itu Eren, anikimu, bukan penjahat yang kau lihat tadi malam!" Omelan Mikasa menohok hati Annie.

"Ma-Maafkan aku…" ucap Annie ketakutan. Ia pun langsung bangkit berdiri, hendak berlari meninggalkan ruang pelatihan tersebut. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat pergi, sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lagi dengan erat. Tangan itu adalah tangan seorang Eren Jaegar.

"Kerja yang bagus, Annie…" ucap Eren seraya tersenyum tulus.

"A-Aniki…?" desah Annie terkejut.

"Untuk latihan melepaskan perkuncian pergelangan tangan, kupikir kau sudah menguasainya dengan caramu sendiri, tapi latihan kita masih belum selesai!" ungkap Eren sembari bangkit berdiri lagi dengan susah payah.

"Eren, jangan memaksakan diri!" ujar Mikasa khawatir.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Mikasa! Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan anak ini…" ucap Eren seraya mengambil kuda-kuda. "Ayo kita mulai pelatihan yang sesungguhnya!"

"Uhh… Baiklah…" balas Annie yang juga langsung memasang kuda-kuda; sekedar mengikuti Eren. Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka lagi dengan lebih serius.

Mikasa diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'Suatu saat nanti, Annie juga akan menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat…'

Dan sejak saat itu juga, Annie menjadi anggota resmi dari klan gangster Ackerman.

"…hingga pada suatu hari nanti, ia akan menghadapi masalah-masalah yang lebih besar… sebagai seorang gangster."

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Notes:**

**Kata** "**Sippe" dalam bahasa Jerman bermakna "Klan" dalam bahasa Indonesia.**

**_*) Al Capone/Alphonse Gabriel Capone _(1899-1947) adalah seorang gangster Amerika yang memimpin era pelarangan sindikat kejahatan. Ia meninggal akibat perhentian jantung mendadak.**

**Afterword:**

**Ah, akhirnya selesai juga ngetik chapter 2 ini. Gak nyangka, membuat cerita kriminal berbumbu romansa ternyata cukup rumit juga. Dari kemarin saya mikirin bagaimana membentuk sebuah prolog yang baik sebelum masuk ke konflik untuk chapter-chapter yang selanjutnya. Membayangkan bagaimana penyusunan konflik serta penyelesaiannya untuk chapter selanjutnya aja udah bikin saya pusing tujuh keliling… orz**

**Anyway, bagaimana komentar anda tentang chapter 2 ini? Membosankan ya? Kupikir juga begitu sih, soalnya dari awal jatah basa-basinya jauh melebihi jatah jalan cerita yang semestinya… Tapi yang penting pada seneng kan, akhirnya ditambahin karakter-karakter baru lagi? XD**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin saya mau menambahkan karakter Rainer Braun dan Bertholdt Hoover sebagai karakter antagonis utama dalam cerita ini. Err… dan mungkin karakter-karakter lain seperti Erwin, Rivaille, Hanji, dkk juga akan saya masukkan sebagai pemeran sampingan yang sebenarnya gak kalah pentingnya juga dalam cerita ini.**

**Akhir kata, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya di kolom review dibawah ini. Thank you very much for reading, guys! ^_^**

**V**


End file.
